To Kill A God
by minion90
Summary: Girls are going missing in the town of Tristana the locals blame the god of death for the phenomenon one man has asked fairy tail to deal with this problem. this is my first fanfic please r
1. The Fire

**this is my first fan fic please r&r **

* * *

Chapter 1 The Fire

Fire was burning all around yet it wasn't painful it was calming, despite being surrounded by this brilliant flame Lucy wasn't frightened just the opposite she felt safe like nothing in this world could harm her, as long as she stayed in its warm embrace. Where did this fire come from? Why it feel so familiar?

"Lucy?"

who's calling out to me? she pondered

"Lucy!"

this persons voice sounded familiar

"Lucy wake up!"

with that her eyes snapped open, she was still a bit groggy but it was hard not to notice the blue cat floating above her bed.

"Happy what do you want...AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" she shrieked at him

"Natsu asked me to come get you we've got a job,he's waiting at the train station" he replied plainly ignoring her outburst

"Well how did you get in I'm sure I locked the window before I went to bed?" she asked as she began getting ready

"Why would I come in from the window? Only weirdos do that."

"Thats how you guys usually come in!" she barked

Finally ready she asked "So whats this job anyway?"

"He wouldn't say he just wanted me to come get you and to hurry, he seemed excited though." the blue cat replied

"Huh, this can't be good well lets go."

With that they set off for the train station but one thing that was still stuck in Lucy's mind was her dream why was she surrounded by fire? Why did it feel so familiar? She pushed these thoughts from her mind when they reached the Magnolia Train Station.

It didn't take long to find Natsu but then again not very many people have rose colored hair

"Yo what took ya?" he asked with his usual bright smile. "It doesn't matter anyway this job is perfect for you Lucy."

"How so?" she wondered

"The reward is 1,000,000 jewels plus theres a rumor that one of those sodium keys is in the area."

"Its Zodiac keys." she corrected him. "Which one do you know?"

"Hmm I think it was Libra." he said with a face of deep concentration.

"Really!" she was practically glowing with excitement. "Lets go! Lets go!" as she ran inside the train.

"I didn't think she would get that excited." Natsu said to Happy.

"Aye."

The train wasn't moving long before Natsu turned a sickly blue.

"Natsu where are we going anyway?" Happy asked

"T..Tristana." he replied in between fits of nausea.

Just as they got settled the train jolted causing all their luggage to fall from the carrying compartment above them to fall, one of their bags hit Natsu on the head knocking him out. When every thing settled she realized Natsu had fallen onto her lap. She nearly pushed him off when she realized that he had a smile on his face Lucy couldn't help but think he was cute when he slept like this.

"You llliiiike him!" came from the other side of the cabin which caused her to turn a deep scarlet.

"Shut up cat!"

When Natsu woke he realized two things: one the train had stopped moving (thank god) and two he was laying on Lucy's lap, who had fallen asleep. Still feeling woozy he took this time to observe her sleeping face.

"Was she always this pretty?" he mumbled to himself.

"HM- what did you say Natsu?" she asked as she stirred from her slumber.

"Nothing! Yosh lets get to work!"he said excitedly as walked out of the train.

"By the way Natsu I never got a chance to ask but what is the job anyway?" Happy asked flying on to his shoulders.

an wicked smile crept onto his face "HEH-HEH we're going to destroy a god!"

* * *

**thank you for reading pleas review and let me know what you think**


	2. The Client

Chapter 2

The Client

The room was quiet and it had a lot of smells floating around but one aroma made him uneasy it was a faint coppery scent. He couldn't place where he had smelt it before.

"Natsu are you ok?" Lucy asked him she had a concerned look on her face, without realizing it he had been scowling.

He immediately shot her a toothy grin and said " Yup, just tired of waiting for this guy."

She didn't seem convinced, but that was fine anyway he didn't feel it was something important enough to tell her she would probably get mad at him so he took his mind off the smell and shifted his attention to the room. It was fairly small with two couches set up in the center of the room facing each other with a glass coffee table in between. The only distinguishing feature in the room was a fire place to the left of him with picture frames on top all turned down if it wasn't for the smell Natsu would have liked this place it still didn't beat Lucy's place he felt at home there more so than at his own place 'I wonder why that is?' he wondered.

He wasn't able to think about it for to long before the client walked through the door, he was a middle aged man about Natsu's height and strong facial features that would have made Elfman jealous, he had brownish hair with a five-o-clock shadow wearing a black suit it gave him a dignified look despite his humble home but what stood out the most was his smell, he reeked of that copper scent almost to the point where Natsu had to plug his nose.

He sat down in front of them and said "You two must be from Fairy Tail I'm glad you came, my name is Martin."

"Why wouldn't we come? I've always wanted to destroy a god!" Natsu exclaimed as he pounded his fists together.

"Will you stop that already this job has me freaking out enough already!" Lucy pleaded.

_Flashback_

_back at the train station_

_"Natsu! Will you wait up please?" Lucy asked as she was trying to keep up with his increased pace_

_"what do you mean we're going to destroy a god?" she asked finally able to catch up with him and Happy_

_" I don't have all the details but reading this gets me all fired up!" he said holding up the flier_

_" Aye!" Happy exclaimed from Natsu's shoulder_

_" But how do you plan on doing that exactly?" Lucy wondered_

_" By hitting him of course." he explained matter of factly_

_" Jeez I should have expected that!"_

_End of flashback_

" He's not actually a god." Martin chuckled.

"But don't be confused he's not a man either he's more of a monster than anything" he practically growled the last few words making Lucy's skin crawl.

"What did he do for you to hate him so much?" she asked.

he smiled a little "Yes I suppose I should tell you."

with sadness in his eyes he began "It started two years ago me and my wife moved here we were trying to get a fresh start after losing our child."

"Oh I'm so sorry how did it happen?" Lucy asked with tears in her eyes.

"He was still born and don't worry about it I've gotten over it, anyway" he continued "For the fist year everything was fine we were moving on and I had seen Lisa , my wife, smile for the first time." He explained

"But thats when he came as well, the man who took everything from me Johnathan Miles."


	3. The Target

Chapter 3

The target

Martin's voice nearly oozed with venom when he uttered his name

"When he moved here he purchased the largest house in town and didn't step out of his it for a week so rumors began popping up and it didn't help matters any when those young girls began vanishing."

"I've read about that the Magical Counsel is baffled they can't seem to figure out whats going on even though the locals have been breathing down their necks." Lucy stated.

"Yes and at first the locals blamed a local god but after awhile their focus shifted to john." Martin explained

"So that explains the flier." Natsu said looking slightly disappointed.

"Ha-ha that was my idea of a joke but yes anyway." he continued.

"Me and Lisa were never ones to believe in rumors so we paid him a visit it turned out to be fruitful because we became fast friends and for six months we were inseparable." he explained while Natsu and Lucy listened, Happy had fallen asleep in between them.

"But thats when everything started to... well become weird, he had stopped coming to visit us and when ever we went to see him all he would do is read in his study and if we bothered him he would quickly become angry and throw us out it stayed that way for three months." He paused to collect his thoughts.

"It was raining the day Lisa went to go visit him without me, I had caught a cold you see, she told me she would be back soon so she could take care of me with that she left.." Martin stopped to bury his head in the palms of his hands. Lucy felt that tears were about to burst had Natsu not grabbed her hand this surprised her at first but she took strength and comfort from his touch.

"Excuse me I didn't mean for that to happen." Martin apologized after wiping away his tears.

"No your fine were sorry that you have to go through this again!" Lucy said frantically.

He smiled at her "Your sweet Lisa would have liked you shall I continue?"

The two mages nodded.

" I fell asleep soon after she left but was jolted awake by a furious pounding on the door when I answered is Lisa toppled over on top of me she had been beaten very badly and a note was pinned to her jacket."

" What did the note say?" Happy asked apparently he had woken from his nap.

" I don't know its written in a language I can't read I still have it here." he reached behind him in his desk and pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Lucy and it read

_**Я знаю, что вы оба сделали**_

" May we keep this? We have a friend that may be able to translate this." She asked him.

" Certainly any thing that will help punish that bastard." He agreed.

"OK ill send this to Levy as soon as possible please continue." Lucy said as she put the note in her bag.

"I dragged Lisa inside and treated her wounds as best I could but she still died two days later." By the time he finished Natsu no longer cared about the smell it took every ounce of will power not to set him self ablaze.

"Unforgivable!" he spat out angrily "Anyone who does that to his friend I cannot forgive!"

"But what do you want us to do? We can't kill anyone." Lucy asked Martin.

Before he could say any thing Natsu jumped up and shouted " I don't care I'll burn him to a crisp!"

"Please thats not what I want!" Martin pleaded " I just want him to learn the error of his ways but words wont reach him so it has to be done by force." he sat silent for a moment a church bell rang in the distance.

" Is it that time already?" he asked while checking his wrist watch "I'm sorry for keeping you two for so long you're probably tired

" Oh no we're fine." she assured him

" Yeah so hurry up and tell me where this bastard live so I can give him a beating!" Natsu said while palming one of his fists

" Well its not gonna be that easy he's gonna be out of town for at least two more days, so for now you can get some rest we can pick this up tomorrow. I've reserved you a room in the hotel down the street just let them know that your from Fairy Tail and they will show you to your room... Forgive me I forgot to ask you your names." Martin said apologetically.

" I'm Lucy and This is Natsu." she introduced them.

" And I'm Happy!" The blue cat said excitedly.

" Well Lucy, Natsu thank you for everything I will give you the rest of the details tomorrow." Martin said while leading them to the door.

" OK we'll look forward to it." Lucy said with a smile on her face

" I'll meet you in the lobby in the evening say 7?"

" Aye!" Happy exclaimed and with that the group left leaving Martin standing in his foyer " Lucy, huh?" he said as a sinister smile spreads across his face.


	4. The Hotel

**heres chapter four it took me a little while to get it done so enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 4 The Hotel

" You've got to be kidding me." Lucy said nervously looking into their hotel room.

" Whats wrong hurry up and get in here." Natsu told her as he walked past her into the room.

" Have you even noticed what kind of room this is?"

He looked around abit the room had purple shag carpet and a single large bed shaped like a heart in the far right corner of the room and above the bed what a large mirror permanently fixed to the ceiling. Beside the bed was a swing that Lucy could only imagine what it was used for. There was only one window in the room and the curtains were a dark shade of pink and the view ,Lucy had to admit, was beautiful no doubt to stir romantic feelings.

After awhile Natsu said " Not really but it seems pretty interesting!"

Sighing she said "It's a room for..." suddenly feeling her cheeks hot "people who are always together." she finished hoping that he understood

" Oh then its perfect for us then!" he said brightly making the already blushing Lucy an even deeper shade of red.

Figures he wouldn't get what I meant " No Natsu its a place for couples who want alone time together." she explained to him while rubbing her elbow. He must have realized what she meant because he suddenly lowered his head and turned away Lucy wasn't sure but she thought she saw him blushing.

It was awkward there before Happy broke the silence with " They lllliike each other!"

" Happy! I thought I told you to stop that!" Natsu screamed turning to face the cat looking like a tomato. This was only the second time she saw him blush and like before it made her heart skip a beat. They went quiet again till Natsu said " There's nothing we can do about it so lets just deal with it."

"Yeah." Lucy agreed with a sudden realization at what the hostess meant earlier

_Flashback_

_" What do you mean there was a mix up?" Lucy asked with anger in her voice_

_" Like I said there was a mix up and we accidentally gave away your room." the plump woman behind the counter said apologetically._

_Looking to Natsu Lucy asked " What are we gonna do now?"_

_" Well its not like we have a choice we'll have to camp out till the meeting."_

_" I don't want to i'm tired of camping I want to sleep on a real bed!" she whined._

_" Well we do have one room left." The hostess interrupted them_

_" Really!" Lucy beamed "We'll take it!"_

_" OK it should be perfect for you two anyway." The hostess smiled anding the keys to her " Enjoy." She told them while winking at Lucy._

_End of Flashback_

Natsu was quietly getting his bag organized while occasionally stealing glances at Lucy, after finishing he stood up and said " Lucy me and Happy are gonna get something to eat meet you back here ."

Without looking up from her bag she replied with " OK after I'm done here I'm gonna ask around about the Zodiac key."

" OK see ya." he said as he walked out the door with Happy close behind. Natsu couldn't get what happened in the room and the awkward comment he made and how it made him feel he spent five minutes trying to figure it out but before saying

" Hey Happy is it just me or has Lucy gotten cuter?"

The exceed nearly fell out of the sky when he heard his question, regaining his composure Happy asked " What do you mean?"

" I don't know but ever since we've been on this job I haven't been able to take my eyes off of her." he replied with a puzzled look on his face.

" Maybe you love her." the cat joked

That made Natsu stop dead in his tracks he hadn't thought about that before, could that be what it was? It was possible he felt love towards Lisanna before she died and even though she was back he couldn't recall the same feelings for he besides she was so busy making up lost time with her siblings. This felt the same as back then but different as well which didn't make sense. But there was one thing he was sure about and that was that Happy was right.

" Maybe your right partner!" he grinned " Come on I'm starving!" he called back to Happy as he ran ahead

" Natsu I was kidding! Wait up!" he said trying to catch up.

The young dragon slayer rubbed his belly feeling satisfied as he walked through the door of their hotel room.

" Lucy I'm back!" He announced

" She must not be back yet Natsu." Happy said while flying onto the bed

" Yeah I guess so, well lets go to bed." he said while stretching till he got a whiff of his armpit.

" On second thought I think i'll take a bath." stripping off his clothes he walked into the bathroom. The moment he did he got hit in the face with a wall of hot air which would've felt nice had he not noticed Lucy standing in front of the mirror with a comb in her hands wearing nothing but her birthday suit. It took her a moment to realize what was happening before she kicked him with the most ferocious kick he ever felt.

* * *

**There you all go chapter four please let me know what you think**


	5. The Feelings

**Hey guys sorry it took a little while I havent had a comp in awhile but it hasnt stopped me from writting so here you go as always please let me know oh and I wrote this using a different program so please let me know if there are any mistakes thanks**

* * *

Chapter 5

The feelings

Natsu sat on his knees in front of Lucy who looked down at him,her blonde hair still dripping he would have thought this was cute if not for look of sheer fury on her face she was giving him.

Still wrapped up in a towl she asked him " Why didnt you knock Natsu?"  
She sounded surprisingly calm considering

" I called out to you." he replied sheepishly.  
Looking down at him she couldn't help but let her anger ebb away, she could stay mad at him for very long.

" I'll for give you this time but if it happens again i'll make Erza's punishment seem like a walk in the park." She threatend a smiled appeared at the look of horror on Natsu's face.

" Ok i'm going to finsh my bath when i'm done you can get in."  
Walking into the bathroom she picked up the comb and continued to brush her hair. Her mind quickly returned to what happened when she was scolding him she couldn't help but think that he looke dlike a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
'Although that didn't look like a kid.',she blushed at that thought.

" Lucy get ahold of yourself."she told herself while pouring cold water on her head.

" I guess I should get out now." getting up from the tub while drying off she couldn't help but feel embarressed, Natsu had seen her naked. She tried not to think about it as she got dressed into her pink P.J' she walked out Natsue was still sitting on his knees in his fire red boxers it looked like he hadn't moved a muscle.

" Ok Natsu you can use the tub now." She stated while walking past him to which he got up and walked towards the bathroom "Oh and Natsu?" he looked up with a blank expression.

" As punishment for seeing me naked your sleeping on the floor." She told him

" I thought you said you'd forgive me!" Natsu said with annoyence in his eyes.

" I do forgive but that doesnt mean you get off scott free." she told him plainly.

He looked like he wante to argue more but he just nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Natsu sure is acting weird Lucy thought maybe I should cheer him up but how? She wondered

" Lucy I found a bunch of pillows what should we do with them?" Happy asked emerging from the closet with pillows in his little arms.

With sudden insperation she exclaimed " Nice Happy!" the exceed was confused till she explained her plan, he smiled and went along with it.

The water was was warm not warm enough to suit his tast but at the moment Natsu didn't care.

" She probably hates me now." he sighed he heard laughter from the other room he heard Lucy and Happy giggling 'What are those two doing?' he wondered 'Maybe ill get out now.' setting himself ablaze to dry off before he got dressed in his pajamas . Just as he opened the door a pillow flew into his face he looked at Lucy who had a huge grin on her face.

"Come on Natsu lets have a pillow fight unless your afraid of being beaten by a girl?"she teased

He returned her smile "Bring it weirdo!" as he threw a pillow right back at her, and so their pillow fight began untill they both fell to the ground exhausted and laughing.

Feeling better Natsu looked at Lucy and said "Thanks Lucy!"

"For what?"

"For just being you." he said with an unusually smile.

She sat up quickly trying to hid the fact that she was blushing "What are you talking about i'm always me."

"I know thats what makes you great!" he said still smiling at her.

That got her blushing even harder 'How was it even possible for my heart to beat this fast!' "Your welcome, well I'm tired so lets go to sleep." Was the only thing she could manage to say before crawling into bed.

"Alright night luce." it wasn't long before the Dragon slayer and exceed were fast asleep but Lucy couldn't sleep 'If only my heart would stop beating so damn hard' she cursed in her head, everytime she calmed down Natsue would pop into her head and it would start up again. 'Maybe I've fallen for him?' but that was impossible right? Yet here she was feeling her heart jump into her throat everytime she thought about him could that be what love is? AT some point during her thoughts a deep slumber had taken her.

It was the fire again dancing around her body it began tightening around her till it was caressing her figure, unlike before it was incredibly hot so hot she thought she would melt but it wasn't uncomfortable in fact it was pleasent. Lucy slowly opened her eyes. The sun was shining through the curtains, curiously Lucy felt a pressure around her waist and something was tickling the nape of her neck. She turned to find Natsu sound asleep next to her, he must have woken in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and climbed into bed with her. Before she would wake him his eyes snapped open and shouted "Who's there!"

"Oh as expected from the great Salamander your nose is nothing to joke about!" a mysterious voice answered.

Before Lucy could react an explosion lifting her up and tossing her across the room. The las thing she remembered was Nastu's voice and her own blood filling her vision before slipping into complete darkness.

* * *

**And there you have it I had to end it on a cliffy there sorry any way please let me know what you think**


	6. The Assault

**Finally I was able to finishe this chapter please let me know what you think **

**I dont own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter six The Assualt

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed as he ran toward her crumpled body on the other side of the room, but before he could reach her another explosion erupted throwing him off course.

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted lighting his fist ablaze "Stay out of my way!" charging at the unknown attacker throwing furious strikes one after another but they hit nothing but air.

"Your just as powerful as the rumors say, but magic wont work on me!" the stranger released a magic circle forcing Nastu's flames to extinguish

"What the my magic wont come out!"

"Thats because no magic will work in the presence of a god!"

"My magic is my own!" screamed Natsu as he forced flames out

"Oh I'm impressed but it's futile for no attack can harm a god." the stranger smiled

This guy is pissing me off "Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" Natsu smiled that should have do it he thought but was dissapointed as an explosion threw him back landing on his feet he noticed that the bastard was still smiling under his hood "You son of a bitch!" Natsu couldn't hold back anymore he began to relentlessly assault him, but each time his fire got close it would be snuffed out. 'Its as if he's absobing my magic.' he cursed " Lets see you stop this one, Roar Of the Fire Dragon!" A wall of fire engulfed his foe, Natsu thought for sure that that had gotten him but like before his flame was extinguished inexplicably.

"Was that it? Its my turn now!"

Before he could react an explosion threw him on the on his back he thought 'What can I do magic doesn't seem to work on this bastard?' thats when he saw him self in the mirror which spawned an idea and thanks to the size of the room it should work. Quickly jumping up and smashing the glass as they were falling Natsu kicked the largest shard toward the stranger, he tried to dodge but the wall kept him from getting out of the way fully causing his arm to get sliced up.

"It looks like you bleed just fine so that means you'll burn just fine too!" Natsu said triumphantly

"Very interesting, i'd love to stay and play some more, but I have other things to attend to so farwell Salamander!" And just as suddenly as this stranger appeared he was gone.

"Hey you bastard get back here!" Natsu screamed before remembering Lucy's condition, rushing over to her with what felt like a vice on his heart. Happy had already bandaged her wound it took him five minutes to calm Natsu down so he could treat his wounds as well and clean the broken glass off the bed so Lucy could be more comfortable.

Everything was groggy when Lucy finally woke, she could hear Natsu and Happy talking but couldn't understand what they were saying but Natsu sounded frantic. She tried sitting up but immediatly regreted it every muscle in her body ached but that was nothing compared to the pain now residing in her head she groaned unintentionaly which caught Natsu's attention.

He stared at her for a moment before quietly saying "Lucy?"

Before she could say anything Natsu had jumped on the bed and pulled her into a tight hug

"Thank god your ok!"

"I'm fine Natsu whats wrong?" she asked trying to pull away from his grip

"I'm just relieved I thought I lost you."

Lucy smiled returning his hug running her fingers through his hair on the back of his head she could tell how worried he was.

"I'm fine now Natsu." she assured him tenderly

She was finally able to pry him away but she wanted to hug him again when she notice how red and puffy his eyes were its as if he was crying the entire time he was out. They sat therestaring at each other till a knock on the door made both of them jump out of their skin.

"Lucy-sama there's a message from a Levy-sama for..." The hostess stopped getting a look at their room "Wow you kids really go wild these days."

* * *

**There you have it this was my first attempt at an action scene sorry it was so short I tried to make it longer but it just could't happen please R&R**


	7. The Meeting

**There you guys go sorry it took a little while but thank you for the reviews and for being patient**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter 8

The meeting

It took awhile before she convinced the hostess that nothing had happened they weren't in danger of being kicked out as long as they compensated for the damages caused to the room ' there goes part of the reward already!' Lucy thought miserably.

" Well atleast they didn't destroy the whole Hotel this time." She muttered to herself walking back into their room. Natsu was sitting on the floor cross legged he looked like he was deep in thought.

" Whats up Natsu? " She asked curiously

" The guy that attacked us earlier his scent is gone."

" The great Natsu-san's nose can't follow his scent." She teased

" It's not that I can't follow it, its completely vanished along with him."

" Isn't that normal? I mean if the source is gone shouldn't the scent follow? " Lucy asked him with a confused look on her face.

" No it doesn't everywhere we go we leave a trail of odor thats specific to that person take you for example yesterday before your shower you went into the gift shop."

" Your nose never ceases to amaze but how come you didn't know I was in the shower smartass? "

" It doesn't tell me the time you were in here besides your scent is all over this room so I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference." He explained

" Ok fine so why don't you tell me what happened after I passed out."

He mearly nodded and began explaining everything that had happened during her time out cold when he finished she felt so useless if she hadn't been knocked out then maybe Natsu wouldn't have been hurt. He had a white bandage wrapped tightly around his arm she looked at his arm guiltly. reaching out she touched him gently and asked " Are you ok Natsu? "

" I feel fine! " He beamed

She could tell that his arm was bothering him but his smile pushed all thoughts from her mind, she loved that smile it was so bright that nothing could darken it.

" So what should we do about that guy Natsu? We can't leave him alone." Happy piped up

" Dunno but for now lets go meet up with Martin."

" Its that time already! " Lucy exclaimed

" Yeah you were out for awhile Luce." Natsu confirmed

" Give me a minute I need to get ready I look terrible!" She quickly gets up and grabs a brush and franticly brushes her hair

Natsu looked at her with curiousity " Why? you always look good."

She looked at him with rosy cheeks and mumbles " Thank you but I wont feel right if I don't at least do my hair."

" Ok but hurry." Natsu watched with mild fasination as she did her hair into her signiture style.

Finally finishing she smiles at him " Lets go."

Walking down the hall Natsu overhears two girls gossiping normally he wouldn't even pay attention to that but something caught his attention

" Hey did you you hear another girl went missing last night?" The brunette asked

" Was it another blonde?" The raven asked her friend

" Yeah it's creepy thats the seventh one in the past two months."

" I know i'm glad neither one of us is a blonde."

The rest of their conversation was boring so he had no interest listing which was a good thing because they arrived at the lobby. Natsu stayed where he was while Lucy went and asked the hostess whether or not Martin had arrived or not, which was pointless Natsu could tell he was here his disgusting scent was everywhere it lead to the in house restuant but he didn't want to leave Lucy alone so he waited till she came back with the information he already knew.

Martin was sitting in the corner table in the dining room away from everyone else when he spotted Lucy he smiled and waved them over his smiled irked Natsu a little but he stayed quiet as he took the seat closest to Martin effectively keeping Lucy as faraway from him as possible.

" What happened to you two?" Martin asked noticing their injurys

Lucy opened her mouth but Natsu interrupted " We got into a pillow fight."

Martins brow furrowed " Those injurys came from a pillow fight?"

" Yep happens all the time!" He grinned

Lucy was about to correct him but she felt Natsu grab ahold of her hand signaling to stay quiet she trusted her partner so she followed suit.

Martins scent was even more potent today which was disturbing normally the smell doesn't get stronger over a single night atleast not to this extent plus Martin had a similar smell to him that the guy that attacked them.

" Well shall we begin where we left off?" Martin asked looking at them

The two mages nodded

" Ok the only reason I need a guilds help is because John is a Mage and a powerfull one at that if he wasn't a mage I would have taken care of him myself."

" What kind of Magic does he use?" Natsu questioned

" I don't know he never showed us but I know he's powerful because he had several awards from several prestigus magic schools

" How do you want us to handle this?" Happy asked

" Well..." Martin sighed " as you know he wont be in town till tomorrow more specificly tomorrow night during the festival."

" Theres gonna be a festival!" Natsu inturrupted excitedly

Martin chuckled lightly " Yes and he's going to make a speach near the end."

" So you want use to attack him during the speach?" Natsu asked him

" We can't do that Natsu what if we get innocent people involed?" Lucy interrupted

" The young Lady is right so thats why when its over your going to follow him onto his property before you begin." Martin looked at them " Any questions?"

" When does the festival begin?"

" It starts at five and ends at midnight so you'll be able to enjoy yourselves." he smiled

" Ok we'll get it done!" Lucy had a determined look on her face

" Thank you and I think it would be best if we didn't communicate till this is over." Martin told them getting up from his chair

" Got it." Natsu said following suit

" Well have a lovely night Lucy, Natsu." he said walking away

Making sure Martin was out of earshot Lucy looked at Natsu " Why did you lie to him?"

" Later for now lets head back to our room." he had a concerned look on his face making her lose her need to argue so she agreed. As they were walking back Natsu couldn't shake this ominious feeling that Lucy was in danger he swore that no matter what he would protect her even if it costed him his life.

* * *

**There you have it please let me know what you think**


	8. The Letter

**Here you guys go chapter 8 sorry it took a little longer than usual but i got it done**

**I dont own fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Letter

The bed squeaked softly when she sat down the days events had left her drained , but she still had things she wanted to discuss with Natsu.

" Are you gonna tell me why you lied to Martin now?"

" Later first lets find out what Levy's letter says."

" Oh right!" she had completely forgotten about it jumping up she ran to the dresser and snatched up the letter and isntantly activated the magic circle sealing it, a hologram of the script mage popped up.

" Hey Lu-chan I got your message and it wasn't easy thats for sure."

" Well hurry up and get to the point." Natsu mumbled, Lucy shot him a menacing

Ignoring their quiet tussle the letter Levy continued " It's an ancient text that hasn't been used in four hundred years, it translates into something like ' I know what you two did ' i'm not sure if that helps but I hope you and Natsu have a good time and keep him from destroying everything k Lu-chan." and with a faint pop she was gone.

Natsu had a scowl plastered on his face looking up at him with worry written on her face she asked " whats wrong? what does it mean?"

" I'm not sure but I think we should be wary of him from now on."

" But why Natsu? " Happy injected

" Something about him doesn't feel right. " he simply stated

" Is that why you lied to him?" Lucy asked

" Yeah plus his smell is off its like he's got several people's scent clinging onto him."

" How does that work?" she pondered

He crossed his arms with a baffled look on his face " I'm not sure."

" Should we quit this job?" Lucy looked at him with a serious look on her face

" No we've already accepted it we can't go back it would tarnish Fairy tails Name."

Lucy's seriousness was replaced with worry. Natsu noticed the change and gave her a goofy grin " Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to you!"

Lucy turned a light shade of pink no matter where they were that smile of his always lit a fire in her stomach, she was able to mumble "Thank you."

He was able to continue smiling at her till he was over taken by a yawn " Well i'm tired so lets hit the hay." He told her as he climbed on top of the bed.

" But where am I gonna sleep Natsu?" Lucy asked panicing slightly

He gave her a confused looked " What do you mean? on the bed ofcourse."

She looked at him with a ren tinton her cheeks " But Natsu we can't."

Natsu raised an eyebrow " Why not?"

" Because I'm a girl and your a guy."

He smile at her " I'm well aware of that fact." subconciously his eyes darted towards her breasts

Noticing this she put both hands across her chest " Pervert."

Natsu just giggled "Any way we can't sleep on the floor there may still be glass in the carpet."

" Fine but you stay on your side and don't cross this line." she said while drawing an imaginary line with her finger.

" AYE!"

It wasn't long before the Dragon slayer was out cold leaving Lucy to her thoughts. She was concerned about what she and Natsu had talked about with Martin then there was the assaliant and finally there was the letter from Levy what did it mean? Before she realized she had fallen into her dream world.

The fire had surrounded he again this time she felt overwhlemed by it

" Lucy..."

'Who's voice is that? it sounds familiar' she wondered

" Lucy stay in there you'll be safe!" the voice said frantically

' Natsu? why does he sound so scared?' she turned her head and saw him standing hin front of her outside a wallof flame. Before she could say anything something flew into him piercing his abdomen and exiting out his back.

Lucy's eyes shot open she had managed to surpress the scream but not the tears, she quickly wiped them away only to realize that she was laying on Natsu's chest on his side of the bed. She lifted he hand and placed it on the spot where he had been stabbed , she knew it had been a dream but she sighed in relief to find nothing. Natsu's hand moved and clutched hers she looked up at himafraid she had woken him, thankfully he was still out.

" Lucy." He mumbled in his sleep with a silly grin on his face

She giggled puttting her head back on his chest and fell into a blissfull slumber.

* * *

**there you have it please let me know what you think**


	9. The festival

**Hey guys sorry for the longer than usuall wait but this time i made it much longer than normal and i plan on continuing that trend well enjoy **

**i dont own fairy tail**

* * *

Chapter 9

The festival

The sun beat comfortable against Natsu's cheek. The dragon slayer opened his eyes and saw blond hair directly in front of him. Natsu smiled at Lucy sleeping comfortably on his chest. He didn't notice Happy Flying directly above him camera clutched in his paws. It was the flash that caught his attention, when he looked up at Happy he noticed a Polaroid in his hands.

"Happy..." He growled dangerously

"Natsu whats wrong?" Lucy asked rubbing her eyes.

She followed his eyes till they were both staring at the exceed. It took her a second to realize what he was clutching before she picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at the cat. He easily dodged it and darted for the nearest window which he had opened before hand. The pair notice his plan and lunged missing by mere inches. They stood by the window frame watching Happy disappear into the sunrise.

"Don't worry he'll be back and I'll get the picture." Natsu looked at her smiling

"OK but um... what are you gonna do with it?" She asked timidly

"Don't worry about it, anyway I'm gonna bathe the fight yesterday left me smelling rank." He wasn't kidding he had black splotches all over him and dried blood all down his arm.

"Yeah you do,"she teased "but could you hurry I need one too."

He smiled at her before walking into the bathroom shutting the door between them. Lucy sat alone staring at the bathroom door,thoughts swimming around in her head. The dream from last night still fresh in her mind, the way her heart nearly stopped when she thought him dead. The more she thought about it the more she came to realize that she couldn't live without him.

" Well its official I love my best friend." she muttered to her self

The showers water smacked into him relieving his tense muscles the water at his feet had a pinkish hue to it. He hadn't noticed any of this he was to deep into his thoughts. ' I nearly lost Lucy after I had just realized my feelings for her.' he mental cursed himself,this mission had left him with a bad feeling ever sense they got here.

"Thats it I'm telling her how I feel about her." Natsu told himself determination written on his face

He walked out of the bathroom to find Lucy sitting on the bed staring at him

" You all done?" She asked. He simply nodded "OK give me a few minutes and we can go to the festival." she told him walking past him into the bathroom

As she walked past him he grabbed her wrist " Wait a sec Lucy."

She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes "There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Natsu?" She smiled at him making him even more nervous

" Well.. I-I Uh I..." He stuttered nervously

"You what? Just spit it out." Lucy encouraged him

" I uh... Oh hell!" Were the last thing that left his mouth before he pressed his lips to hers.

Nastu's heart felt as if it would burst through his ribcage at any moment. At some point his hand snaked its way around Lucy's neck pulling her closer. Reluctantly he pulled away from her and rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you Lucy." Before she could react Natsu walked out and shut the bathroom door behind him.

He slumped against the bathroom door, smile still plastered to his face. Her lips felt wonderful the warmth of them still clinging to his lips, her scent still filling his entire being. He felt the door shift behind him, moving quickly he turns around to see Lucy still red in the face. When Nastu looked into her eyes she shifted her gaze to the ground.

She mumbled something to quiet for him to hear he leaned in closer " What was that?"

Lucy looked up at him and gave him a hard stare before screaming "I love you too! Idiot!" She turned around quickly slamming the door in his face.

Natsu stared at the door stunned. A smile crept onto his face, he had actually told and kissed her. The best part is that she returned his feelings. Natsu felt like he could fly. His happiness was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Natsu-sama theres a letter for you." a woman called to him from the other side of the door

He opened the door to be greeted by an attractive brunette "Who's it from?"

"Dunno but he was adamant that only you receive this message." Handing him the letter and walking down the hall.

Natsu shut the door and opened the letter

_Be careful Natsu-dono the God of death has his eye on your friend proceed with caution_

Natsu eyed the warning nervously. 'Who wrote this and why? But should I believe it?' He thought to himself

"Whats that Natsu?" Lucy asked him

"Nothing just a notice about the festival tonight." Told her shoving the note into his pocket. He turned to look at her and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a black dress with white lace. Her hair was done up to show off her slender neck.

" How do I look?" she asks him timidly.

"Amazing."

"Thanks. Do you recognize the dress?" she smiles at him

He stares hard at the dress trying to remember then it his him " Yeah you wore it when I was digging for those embarrassing pictures of everyone when I asked you to bring out Virgo you slapped me never knew why though." He looked up to the ceiling with a confused look.

Lucy giggled "It's because I thought you were gonna confess and when I found out the truth I was hurt a little."

"Oh my bad but hey you got your confession!" Natsu grinned at her

"Yep and it certainly fits your style a lot better." She returned his grin

" What do you mean?"

" Little to no thinking was put into it." She teased running past him into the hall.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted at her chasing her down the hall grinning from ear to ear

* * *

The Festival reminded Natsu of the many parties held at Fairy Tail every year. The smells from the food stand were making his mouth water. The only reason he hadn't run off was because he promised to be her escort, which didn't take much convincing.

" There sure are a lot of people." Lucy said indicating the crowd around them

Without saying anything Natsu grabbed a hold of her hand. When she looked up at him he was looking away scratching his nose ears rosy red. The two were sitting on a bench in front of a food vendor munching on corn dogs. When Nastu noticed Lucy was staring at a stuffed dragon that a game vendor was giving away.

"You like that dragon?"

"Yeah its cute." She smiled

Before she could stop him Natsu had ran over to the vendor. "Oi old man let me have that dragon!"

The old man looked up at Natsu gray eyebrows raised. "Sorry young man thats the top prize and you have to be a mage to play this game."

"I'm a mage so how do I get it?" Natsu asks him

"Well you see this device here its called a Magic Power Finder or MPF for short." He told him pointing to a device that looks like a lacryma sphere on a pole "If you get 200 or more you get a small prize 400 and up a medium prize and anything 800 or more is a large prize. You get more than 2000 you get the dragon, its 100 jewels for one try."

"Yosha! Here ya go!" Natsu shouted while handing him the money

" Thank you very much remember you only get one shot."

Just as the old man stepped aside and activated the lacryma Natsu set himself ablaze. "Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" He roared Hitting it with all his might

A magical ting rang out as numbers appeared above the sphere...8,793! The old mans face turned an ashen color before he regained his composure and started ringing a bell and shouting at the top of his lungs "We have a grand prize winner!" He handed the Dragon to Natsu.

"Thanks here ya go Lucy." He gave her the dragon his smile beaming down on her

"Thank you Natsu." Suddenly becoming very shy, she saw fit to stare at her prize. It was a red dragon with yellow cartoon like eyes and the fabric shone even in the dim light.

"Now young lady-"the old man spoke tearing her attention away from the doll "-that doll has a lacryma in it that when you squeeze it well why don't you try it for your self."

So she did as he said when she gave it a gentle squeeze a small flame shot out of the dragons mouth "Amazing thank you Natsu." losing her shyness she gave him a hug

"Your welcome Luce but we better get back to the hotel to get changed its about time."

"Your right. Thank you mister." She smiled at the old man.

He returned her smile and set to work reseting the MPF. He was so enraptured in his work he didn't notice the shadowy figure behind him.

" Well Gene how was he?"

The old man jumped clutching his chest " Good god! You trying to kill me!"

The man chuckled " Sorry, so?"

Gene sighed "Well he's got a better chance than most, whether it works out or not is up to him."

This time it was the hooded mans turn to sigh " And the girl."

"She's definitely his type thats for sure." Gene said grimly

"Well lets hope Natsu-dono is strong enough for her sake." The hooded man replies watching Natsu and Lucy disappear into the crowd.

* * *

**There ya go please let me know what you think thank you**


End file.
